


Проблема выбора

by what_the_hell_Neil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: На все намёки и подколки Ники Эндрю отвечает лишь загадочной полу-ухмылкой. Потому что он ни за что не признается, что они сломали кровать, когда устроили бой подушками.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 38





	Проблема выбора

– Я ненавижу тебя, Нил Джостен. 

Нил старается изо всех сил, но шансы равны нулю – Эндрю, усыпанный перьями из порвавшейся подушки, выглядит слишком... сладко и грозно одновременно. Поэтому Джостен, рискуя значительно сократить отмеренное ему время, заливается счастливым смехом. Миньярд выплёвывает перо и смотрит исподлобья, словно пытаясь убить взглядом. Но Нил уже не может перестать смеяться, он захлёбывается и валится на кровать, подвывая от смеха. Эндрю невольно нежно улыбается. 

– Придурок, – это не должно остаться неотомщённым. Эндрю берёт одну из оставшихся в живых подушек и, держа её за угол, поднимается на ноги. – Вставай, Джостен, бой ещё не закончен. Или ты сдаёшься? 

Нил, вытирая слёзы, тоже поднимается, всё ещё периодически хихикая. 

– Ну уж нет. Будем биться до победного конца. 

Эндрю мысленно проклинает свою идею пощекотать Джостена, которая и привела их вместо приятного утреннего секса к побоищу подушками посреди горы перьев. 

– Проигравший делает уборку! – Миньярд бросается вперёд, метя подушкой в голову Нила, но тот ловко уворачивается, и лупит его в ответ по бедру. Возможно, победа не станет настолько лёгкой, как представлялось Эндрю в начале. 

– В жизни никогда так не веселился! – радостно сообщает Нил, возбуждённо прыгая на кровати. За его улыбку Миньярд готов простить даже перья в волосах. А ещё от этой улыбки в низу живота скручивается тугая спираль возбуждения. 

– Тебя радуют странные вещи, – ворчит Эндрю, прикидывая, как бы ударить поудачнее, - придурок. 

– А тебе типа не весело? 

– Сейчас будет, – обещает Эндрю и ловкой подсечкой роняет Джостена на кровать, нависая сверху и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. А в следующую секунду слышит треск, и оказывается на полу вместе со снова хохочущим Нилом. 

– Миньярд, ты сломал кровать! 

Эндрю откидывается на спину, взметнув в воздух облако перьев, и неожиданно сам для себя тоже смеётся. 

***  
До субботы они ночуют на диване в гостиной, и каждое утро Эндрю ворчит и жалуется, что совершенно отбил себе спину на этой ужасной мебели. Учитывая, что большая часть Эндрю в течение ночи находится на Ниле, его жалобы как минимум, преувеличены, но в выходные он тащит Джостена в торговый центр. 

По иронии судьбы у входа в мебельный магазин они сталкиваются с Хэммиком. От новости про сломанную кровать Ники приходит в неописуемый восторг, но на все его намёки и подколки Эндрю отвечает лишь загадочной полу-ухмылкой. Потому что он ни за что не признается, что это произошло, когда они устроили бой подушками. 

Консультант с бейджиком "Бен" готов рассказать Джостену о кроватях всё и даже больше. Пока Нил в свойственной ему манере совершенно не врубается, что к нему откровенно подкатывают, Эндрю наслаждается всё более отчаянным выражением лица Бена. 

– Иногда Джостен удивительно тупой, – со смешком говорит Эндрю увязавшемуся за ними Ники, который развалился в удобном кожаном кресле и с интересом наблюдает за разворачивающимся спектаклем. 

– Мне кажется, даже у прикроватной тумбочки больше шансов привлечь внимание Нила, – констатирует Хэммик. – Нужен попкорн. 

– Ты смотри, как старается, – щурится Эндрю. 

– Ставлю двадцатку, что Джостен так и не поймёт, что к нему подкатывали.

– Пятьдесят, что осознает в самый последний момент и попросит помощи. 

Нил, в полном незнании о заключаемых за его спиной пари, расхаживает вместе с воодушевлённо вещающим Беном вдоль кроватей. 

– Посмотрите, как вам вот этот вариант? – с придыханием спрашивает консультант, указывая на огромную кровать с мягким изголовьем, на которой с успехом могли бы разместиться все Лисы, и ещё осталось бы место. – Присядьте, вы сразу оцените мягкость и упругость… матраса. 

Нил, пожав плечами, усаживается на край кровати. А потом изрекает фразу, от которой Бен краснеет, а Эндрю захлёбывается смехом: 

– Нет, я люблю пожёстче. 

Повисает неловкая пауза, во время которой Джостен безмятежно качается на кровати, а несчастный консультант пытается совладать с лицом.

– Что ж, – наконец справляется он и жестом указывает на другой образец. – Возможно, вам понравится вот эта. Она довольно… прочная. 

– Прочная? – внезапно оживляется Нил, переходя к другой кровати. – Это отлично. Мне как раз нужна прочная. 

– Попробуйте, – воодушевлённо предлагает Бен. К слову, он довольно симпатичный парень. – Мне кажется, вам понравится. 

Нил садится, опирается ладонями позади себя, оценивая жёсткость матраса. 

– Неплохо. 

– Может, хотите прилечь? – консультант едва касается плеча Нила, кончиками пальцев, но этого достаточно, чтобы тот перестал натягивать на лицо дежурную улыбку и поднялся. Он не зовёт Эндрю вслух, но тому хватает короткого взгляда, чтобы оказаться рядом. 

– Ты закончил, сладкий? – обманчиво-шёлковым тоном спрашивает Эндрю, обнимая Джостена за талию и притягивая к себе. – Нам уже пора. 

– Да, почти, – Нил указывает на одну из кроватей, игнорируя растерянного и явно расстроенного Бена. – Может, вот ту? 

Эндрю, склонив голову, пару мгновений оценивает выбор Джостена, а потом разворачивается к консультанту. 

– Мы возьмём эту, – он кивает на кровать с изящной кованой спинкой. – К ней будет удобнее привязывать. Где я могу оформить доставку? 

На выходе из магазина Эндрю с самодовольной ухмылкой забирает у Ники свой выигрыш.


End file.
